Blue in Battle City
by PhoenixW4Me
Summary: After gaining a card that can beat the Egyptian God cards Seto organizes another tournament to officially gain back his title and the God cards. But what happens after his friend is attacked and the tournament infiltrated?
1. Chapter 1

**Night of Surprises**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Seto was on his way home when the limo passed by the museum. He noticed a white figure vanish into the shadows and uncrossed his legs from their casual place.

"Driver. Stop here." The driver did as told and started opening his door. But Seto was already out before he did. "Keep the engine running. I shouldn't be long." Seto knew that the museum was supposed to be closed but the lights were all on. He pushed on the door and walked in unnoticed. _"What the heck is going on here?" _

"Kaiba." Seto froze right in his tracks. He knew that voice more than he wanted to. "I'm quite surprised to see you here." Ishizu Ishtar walked out from behind an Egyptian statue.

"What's going on? This place is supposed to be closed."

"I'm aware Kaiba. I invited my cousin here tonight to see a few things and we had a disagreement."

"And these certain things would be?" Seto took a closer look around him. Egyptian artifacts were filling every glass display case to the bursting point. "What is all this?"

"These are open tomorrow to the public. But I think I should show you now. Since the most important one involves you." She turned away from him and started down the hall.

_"Whatever disagreement Sara and Ishizu had must've had something to do with these artifacts." _Ishizu led Seto down a flight of stairs and into a darkened room.

"I think you're going to want to see this alone for a minute." Ishizu let him pass and the lights flashed on. Large tablets covered the green walls. Most of the tablets were worn from age but there were a few that were near perfect. Seto's breath caught as he looked at the tablet directly in front of him. It held his ancient form and the ancient Kisara. The Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon loomed over the two. Carved into Seto's Dia Diunk were the pictures of Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra. Seto walked up to the carving. It didn't make sense. The Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon wasn't around in ancient times. Kisara had died before the Ultimate had been summoned. And Seto had never summoned the Egyptian Gods.

"This is impossible," Seto whispered to himself.

"It's quite possible Kaiba," he hadn't noticed Ishizu walk up next to him. "After all you were in the Pharaoh's memories. And it is possible he wasn't seeing things as they were." Seto looked back at the carving.

_"Could it be possible that Kisara didn't die back then? There's so many questions that only time can tell us." _Seto looked down at his hand. "Ishizu. I'm content with what I've got. I've redeemed myself as the best Duelist in the world. I've gotten the Egyptian God cards and the Legendary Dragon cards. I've got two brothers, a great, perfectly sane cousin, an amazing company supporting my family and an indescribable fiancé.

"Tell me Kaiba. Did you win your title back officially or did you only beat Yugi in private?"

"It was private. But at least I know the truth."

"But what about the next time you enter a tournament? What'll the public think when they see you with the Egyptian God cards?" Seto hated to admit it but Ishizu had a point. He'd probably be called a theif. "So Kaiba. Now onto the topic that Kisara and I had a disagreement on." Ishizu pulled from her invisible pocket a Duel Monsters card. The picture held a woman holding a rapier dressed in ancient Egyptian armor with a halo over her head. "This is Ama. The sister of the Egyptian God cards. Her attack power is based on how many monsters are sacrificed to her, how many cards are in your hand and how many are in your graveyard. If there's the right combination she can overpower any and or all of her brothers." She handed the card to Seto. Twelve stars decorated the top and the attack power was 5000.

"And how did you and Sara get into an argument over this?"

"She acquired it as a child while living in Egypt when she was six. It proved too powerful for her to control so before she left she told me to burn it. The fact that I disobeyed her is highly treasonous. Lucky for me I'm the next in line to succeed the throne of the Empire. Because of that I'm not on my way to the hangman now." Seto smirked.

"But when Sara and I are married and have our own kids you'll have to be careful." Ishizu smiled.

"I'm aware of your arrangement with my cousin." Seto pocketed the card and began to walk away. "Are you sure about what you're doing Kaiba? With my cousin I mean." Seto gave a short nod then left the room. Ishizu looked up at the carving. Around the ancient Kisara's neck was the Millennium Necklace. The one Item that Ishizu had possessed.

* * *

><p>Seto opened the door quietly. It was late and a school night. But that didn't stop Lady Angel from bounding out of the living room and place her paws on him and start yapping for attention. The pup had been two months old when Seto had given her to Sara for Christmas. And now it was May 30th, the day after Sara's 16th birthday. The dog was bigger than she should've been and much noisier. Seto pushed the dog to the floor before giving her the attention she wanted. Seto walked into the living room and noticed someone on the couch.<p>

Sara was sound asleep on the cushions with a white blanket covering her body. Lady Angel curled up on the floor next to her mistress as Seto pushed a strand of hair from her face. She rolled over so she was facing him. He slipped his hand under her neck and his other arm under her knees and picked her up without much effort. Her gentle breathing warmed his chest where it touched him. He carried up to her room and gently placed her on her bed before placing a gentle kiss on her brow.

"Good night Sara," he whispered as he left the room. Sara waited for the door to Seto's room to close before she opened her eyes.

"Ishizu. What did you do?" she whispered before closing her eyes again. One tear ran over her nose before she was able to fall asleep. Just before Sara awoke the next morning the Millennium Summoner on her wrist began to glow. The empty slot for the Millennium Ring glowed blood-red, then black as the night. Sara clenched her eyes and clutched her pillow. "Bakura. No."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my. WHat's happenning to Bakura? I don't eeven know yet. Hehehehe. I'm evil. I just want to say that Soon Marik's going to make his deput in the book. And Mana and Mahad are coming back. I forgot to tell you in the last book but Mana's had a slight leg defficiency in her tail as a mermaid. And she's recovering from a surgury in Domino. Can't wait to get to that part! Also. I got mixed up with who I was talking about in the last book so I'll clarify. Kisara was fifteen in the last book, and fourteen when she showed Seot the secret. She's an early bloomer because her father was a dragon and dragons can get their spirit monsters at any time. Mana's 14 in this book and was 13 in the last one. She's an early bloomer because she's that energetic. marik's 15 in this book and Ishizu's 16. Odion's 19 and Mokuba and Noah are both 11. Now that that's clarified I can get on with the next chapter. ANd the other books after that. **


	2. Chapter 2

I hate not thinking about my stories here. I just got a little kept up with my own story. I promise I will let you know when I get it published. And trust me. I **WILL **be published. Nothing is going to stop me, you'd better believe it.

**Battles Begin**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Seto knocked hesitantly on Sara's door after school the next day. Summer had offcially begun and Sara hadn't said a word to him all day. Not like her in the least. Not a sound came from inside so Seto carefully opened the door. Sara was laying on her back with her head hanging off the side closest to the door and her long white hair touching the floor. She had in earbuds and her iPod was playing music. THe second the hallway light hit her face her eyes shot open. SHe pushed herself up onto the bed and lay the right way with her head on the pillow before she took out the earbuds.

"Something wrong?" Seto asked her. She turned onto her side so her back was facing him. Seto noticed she was still in her school uniform. Her index finger tapped her elbow like an irritated cat. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find a way to vent without killing someone." Seto shut the door and leaned against the wall.

"Reason?"

"I told Ishizu to burn that card before I left the TOmbkeepers when I was seven. And if she doesn't listen to me and I do nothing about it what's that say about me as an Empress?" Sara said, turning around enough that Seto could hear a few loud pops from her spine. She rubbed her back before sitting up. "It's nothing to do with you but I didn't want to let anything slip while we were at school." Seto breathed a sigh of relief.

"SO this has nothing really to do with me?"

"Only the fact that you're using the card that." Sara froze. She looked down at the bedspread and bit down on her bottom lip. Seto remembered what she'd said in the first year he'd known her. Her godmother, Cecilia Pegasus, had dies when Sara was only six. ANd if she'd spent time with the TOmbkeepers when that happened then of course there would be bad memories forming a gap between the two cousins. Seto decided it might be better not to push his fiance on the matter.

"I want to test Ama against her brothers. I'll be doing it later tonight if you want to come." Sara sighed and hung her head back.

"I don't know why but I'll come. I really don't know why but I'll come." Seto walked over and kissed her gently on the temple.

"I'm sure whatever happened was conicidence. Trust me, nothing bad is going to happen tonight." Seto left and shut the door behind him.

_"He's probably right," _Kisara thought to herslef as she began to unbutton her pink jacket and untie her blue bow, leaving both on her bed. _"Was I just being silly back then?" _Sara's Millennium SUmmoner glowed as she reached for the zipper on the back of her skirt, as did her Millennium Necklace. "What the heck? WHat's up with my Millennium Items?" THe glow diminished until only the Kay adn Scales had a faint golden tint to them. "That's just wierd. Even for me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's so short! I really can't think of this anymore. FOr one I'm thinking up a Harry Potter YuGiOh clash for some FREAKISH reason! ANd now when I write it sounds (in my mind) like I'm speaking like a British schoolgirl! No offence. I mean, I'm part of British heriteage but I'm American! I should be sounding like an AMerican girl!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Battle City Begins**

**By Sailor Pheonix1997**

Atem fingered the card locket around his neck as the limo pulled up to Kaiba Corp headquarters. That simple necklace was the mark all the Kaibas or soon-to-be-Kaibas bore to show who they were. Sara sat across the aisle from him with her eyes glued outside and rubbing her Millennium Summoner every now and again.

Once the car came to a stop, Mokuba and Noah bolted out. Seto had invited his family to see just what Ama could do and announced he was going to host another Battle City tournament the following week.

Sara was slower with making an exit but she didn't look towards the building as though she'd be going in.

"I'll be in a little later okay?" she said. "I just need to check out something." Atem looked up the streets as a gentle wind blew at Sara's long white trench coat and black dress. He shrugged, seeing nothing.

"Very well. Just be careful alright?" Sara nodded and headed for the streetlamp across the road as Atem walked after his younger cousins. Sara leaned against the post and let out a slow breath.

"I know you're there Mahad. And don't even pretend that you're not, I saw your invisibility spell." The air next to her shimmered and her younger godbrother appeared next to her wearing a black shirt and dark jeans.

"How do you always know?"

"You're predictable Mahad. That's why," Sara said with a smirk. "What are you doing here, not that I'm not happy to see you again. What's it been, eight months?" Mahad nodded.

"Well, Mana and I are in town because Mana's tail has a little bit of trouble."

"Trouble?"

"Some sort of muscular disease in the tail that will require an operation tomorrow."

"Let me guess, Ishizu told you that Domino would be a good idea?" Sara asked as she crossed her arms. Mahad raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"No, it was Pegasus. But Ishizu's in town?" Sara nodded and looked at the ground.

"She gave Seto that card Ama. Remember the one I told you about when you and Mana first arrived?" Mahad nodded his head.

"What are you going to do?" Sara shrugged.

"Can't do much since she's the next in line for the throne." Mahad nodded and placed a hand on Sara's shoulder.

"Understood. Well, I just came by to say hi. I have to get to the hospital now and make sure Mana doesn't have a panic attack." Sara nodded as the boy turned down the street.

"Tell Mana I'm cheering for her!" Mahad nodded and broke into a run down the road. Sara sighed and looked at the starry night sky for a minute before the doors to Kaiba Corp opened, revealing her family. All of them looked excited and Atem looked proud. "Hey guys!" Sara said as she walked up to them.

"You missed it Sara!" Noah said. "We were almost too late when Seto summoned it. Totally awesome!" Sara smiled.

"Well, I am competing in the tournament, remember that. I'll just have to see Ama in action when I see Seto in the finals." Seto nodded towards the car.

"It's late and two certain boys need to get to bed soon," he said, tousling Mokuba's hair. Sara nodded and looked down the road in the direction Mahad had run in as the boys loaded themselves in the car. Seto noticed her hesitance and walked up to her. "Is something wrong Sara?" She shook her head.

"Mahad and Mana are in town and Mahad dropped by to say hi. Mana's having an operation tomorrow for her tail. Apparently she's got some sort of muscular disease, the poor dear." Seto placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, I'm glad she'll be getting the best care. Come on, let's go." Sara nodded and followed her fiancé into the car.

* * *

>The phone's shrill ringing broke the stillness of the early morning. Sara was the only one up at the time and picked up the offensive device.<p><p>

"_Who calls people at seven in the morning during summer break?"_ she thought as she pressed the receive button. "Hello?"

_"Sara? It's Mana."_

"Oh hey Mana, is your operation finished?" A muffled sob came from the other end. "Mana? What's wrong?"

_"Did you see Mahad last night? He was supposed to get here then but he didn't show up." _Sara's eyes widened at this new information. _"I'm really scared. I don't think I can do this without Mahad!"_

"Mana, calm down. Listen, I'll be there as soon as I can alright? I'll see about getting the boys to look for Mahad and don't worry. We'll find him. Bye and I'll see you soon." Sara hung up and scribbled a brief note about what had happened and left it at Seto's place at the table before running out the door. _"Mahad's infamous for his punctuality. He's never late for anything! Why would he miss seeing Mana at the hospital last night?" _Sara turned a sharp corner and almost ran into a couple. "Oh I am so sorry!" she said before looking at who she'd run into.

A pair of bright blue eyes looked at Sara and auburn curls framed the woman's face.

"Annie?" The auburn-haired girl hugged her cousin before standing up next to the auburn haired boy smiling at them. "Austin!" The boy nodded. His stubble had grown into a goatee shadow on his face.

"What's with the running?" Annabelle asked.

"Well, Mahad was supposed to meet Mana at the hospital last night-"

"For her operation," Annabelle said. "Pegasus told us and Ishizu said something about another Battle City tournament starting up soon?" Sara nodded.

"Both of those are true. But Mahad never showed up at the hospital last night. I was going to make sure Mana didn't have a panic attack." Austin and Annabelle nodded.

"You keep going," Austin said. "Annie will go with you and I'll search the city for him." Austin twirled a set of motorcycle keys around his finger as the girls took off down the street.

* * *

><strong>Pheonix: I hope you enjoyed this!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Pheonix: Thank you all for sticking with me for so long and I hope you enjoy this.**

**What Have I Seen?**

**By Sailor Pheonix1997**

_Seto looked around but didn't recognize any of the structures around him. A palace made of alabaster and white marble stood behind him but the steps leading to the doors were stained red. One of the windows on the top floor, probably fifty feet up, was smashed from the inside. The other buildings around him were either blue or white marble and only about two stories tall. In the middle of the front yard a blond woman was holding the hand of a red-haired woman with a sword in hand. Both were dressed in black armor and a puddle of blood was staining the earth around them._

_"You knew this would happen if you entered combat with that witch!" cried the sitting woman. The red-haired woman smiled and nodded. "Why?"_

_"I am not a part of my daughter's destiny, any more than her father is. That honor belongs to Lord Sebasbian Miller's eldest son."_

_"How can you be so sure Fantine?!" The red-haired woman, Fantine, smiled again._

_"I know things Cecilia. You and Max both play important roles in my daughter's life. Promise me that you'll protect her. And promise me that she won't know a thing about who she is or who her father and I were until she's old enough to understand."_

_"I swear that as long as I live, no harm shall befall Kisara!" Seto's eyes widened. Fantine smiled and her eyes closed. Cecilia stood up and wiped her face before removing the cloak around her shoulders and draping it over Fantine's face before everything went black. Silvery mist twisted around Seto's feet instead of bloodied grass. The ground felt like silk under his feet as he moved._

"What is this place?" _Seto thought. _

_"These are images that not even your Empress knows about." Seto turned around and came face-to-face with a very familiar teal-eyed, black-haired woman in a red cocktail dress._

_"Miz'Aleana. How did you get in here?"_

_"This is only a small piece of me Mister Kaiba. But I'm only a final messenger. There's more than just a challenge of Dueling opponents in your way. You'll also have to face my little treat for you and your family. I've already taken a first step." She reached into the cleavage of her dress and pulled out a Dark Magician card. "When you awake, you'll find my first challenge at your place at the table. I wouldn't wait too long." The mist grew thicker as Miz'Aleana stepped away._

* * *

><p>Seto snapped up in bed, clutching at his heart.<p>

"Did I just see…" He ran a hand through his hair as the phone rang. He reached over and picked it up just in time to hear Mana's hysterical explanation to Sara downstairs.

_"Did you see Mahad last night? He was supposed to get here then but he didn't show up." _Sara's eyes widened at this new information. _"I'm really scared. I don't think I can do this without Mahad!"_

"Mana, calm down. Listen, I'll be there as soon as I can alright? I'll see about getting the boys to look for Mahad and don't worry. We'll find him. Bye and I'll see you soon."

"Oh gosh." He quickly got out of bed and dressed in his usual black clothes and white trench coat. Making sure to make as little noise as possible as so not to awaken his siblings or cousin, he headed towards the door just in time to see Sara leave. He pulled out his cell phone and called Bakura, only to be received by the voicemail. "Bakura, it's Seto. We've got a bit of a situation involving Mahad. He and Mana are in town and he was supposed to show up at the hospital last night but never did. Apparently being tardy is not usual for him so Sara and I'll be taking to the streets. When you get this, get outside and we'll try to find him together alright? Bye." He quickly hung up, ran back to his room for his Duel Disk and custom deck, stuffing the Blue-Eyes cards into his breast pocket.

"Are you alright cousin?" Seto snapped around to see Atem standing in the doorframe.

"I suspect you heard that just now?" Atem smirked.

"You go look for Mahad. Noah, Mokuba and I will look when those two wake up," Atem said walking over to his cousin. Seto clapped the teen on the shoulder and smiled.

"Thanks Atem." Atem nodded and Seto left the room, headed to the door.

"Good luck finding him!"

* * *

><p><strong>Pheonix: Thanks for all the reviews and thank you all for taking the time to read my stories! Now, I've still got a few days left until my October deadline. Then I take that month and up until November 13th and update all my stories then. Please stick with me during October. Bye!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Phoenix: I will never do another mass update! NEVER!**

**Leaks**

**By Sailor Pheonix1997**

The golden spokes of the Millennium Ring tinkled lightly as their owner ran down the street holding the item so he could see it.

"Honestly, I wake up in the middle of the night, run outside on a whim, and of all things I forget my cell phone!" Bakura said to himself. The spokes on the Ring shot to the right and Bakura came to a halt, looking down at the beach. "Come on! I can't even use this thing right!" He grabbed the Ring and prepared to yank it off and throw it into the sand when he noticed a piece of dark cloth on the craggy rocks just below him.

He lightly lowered himself down and picked up the scrap of black cloth and the spokes on the Millennium Ring stopped moving.

"I wonder who this belonged to?" he asked as he lowered himself to the sand. His foot slipped on something round and his toes stubbed on the rock wall. He cursed under his breath and looked down to see what he'd stepped on. His breath hitched at the sight of the Millennium Staff. "Isn't this Mahad's?"

"Yea Bakura, that would be mine." Bakura's head snapped up at the sound of Mahad's voice. The boy was covered in cuts and bruises along with his shirt being torn in a few places.

"What the heck happened to you?" Bakura asked as he climbed back up the wall.

"I got mugged last night. Somehow, some guys knew I was in town and challenged me for my Dark Magician. After I won they dragged me here and beat me up. I tried going back to the hospital but halfway there I realized my Millennium Staff was gone and went to look for it. Need some help?" Mahad asked as Bakura heaved himself over the safety bar and almost collapsed, panting on the ground.

"No, not now anyway but thanks for the offer. Here," Bakura said handing the Millennium Staff back to Mahad. The teen took it and nodded his thanks.

"I need to get back to the hospital now."

"What for? What's going on?" Bakura asked as he stood up.

"Mana's having an operation today. She's got a muscular disease in her legs."

"I didn't notice that when she glomped Sara when we first met."

"Well, it's a newer development." Bakura nodded and slung an arm around the boy's shoulder.

"Come on, we'd better get back to the hospital." Mahad smiled and Bakura lifted his Ring. The spokes shot to the left. "Looks like we go that way." The boys set off to follow the Ring's directions when a motorcycle roared to a stop in front of them. "What the heck?" The red helmet of the rider came off, revealing Austin.

"Austin?" Mahad said.

"Yep. What's up Mahad? It's not like you to be late for anything, let alone anything involving Mana."

"Long story short: Mugged, lost my staff and went to find it." Austin nodded his head.

"Hop on, I'll give you a ride. Sara and Annie went to the hospital to keep Mana from having a breakdown." Mahad swung one leg over the back and Austin handed him the helmet and revved the engine. The boys sped off with a wheelie.

"Austin! Watch it! I'm not Evil Knuvil!" Bakura sighed.

"Looks like I'[m walking alone then huh?" He shrugged and headed off down the road.

* * *

>"Mana! Open this door now!" Annabelle shouted as she banged on the hospital door. Sara leaned against the wall with a doctor, two nurses and a rolling cot next to her.<p><p>

"Never!"

"Annie, you're never going to get her out that way." Annabelle snapped around and glared at her cousin.

"I'll get her out of this stinking room if it takes until Doomsday!"

"Go get buttlicked to the face!" Mana called from her room.

"What?!" Annie shouted.

"She's been watching talking kitty videos again," Sara said shaking her head.

"Your Highness, I have other patients," the doctor said.

"We'll get her out soon, I promise," Sara said as she pushed off the wall and placed a hand on the doorknob. "Mana, please open the door. Let's have a talk."

"No! I'm not coming out until Mahad gets here! Go! Get lost!"

"Mana, please. Let's just talk okay? Godsister-top-godsister."

"Go away!" Sara sighed.

"Mahad better get here fast."

* * *

>Seto's car was rolling down the streets as Austin's motorcycle raced by. Seto stomped on his brakes and looked back at the retreating back. Seto shook his head and sighed.<p><p>

"Honestly, you'd think I'd actually be told when Sara's family's coming for a visit." Seto pressed on the gas lightly while looking in the rearview mirror. He only stopped when a loud thump came from the front of the car. He stepped out of the car and looked at who he'd hit.

"Really?! First I have nightmares all night, then my Ring forces me to go out looking for Mahad, then I get ditched by said boy for a fast ride to the hospital and now my friend hits me with his car! Can't I get a break?!" Seto smirked and bent down to look at Bakura in the eye.

"Enjoying yourself this morning?"

"Real funny Kaiba," Bakura spat. Seto smirked and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Get in the car." Bakura snarled lightly but obeyed.

* * *

>"Mana, really. You're being ridiculous," Sara said.<p><p>

"Go away!" Sara sighed.

"If Mahad doesn't show up within the next five minutes, I will personally see to it that he is skinned alive then boiled!"

"DO we really need to go that far?" Mahad asked as he stepped into the hall. Sara turned around very slowly with a very frightening expression written over her face, making the boy shudder.

"Yes. Now, if you don't talk some sense into your betrothed, I _will _follow through with my promise. And when this surgery is over I want to know why the heck you were _this _late!" Mahad skirted around his enraged godsister and knocked tentatively on the door.

"Get parvo!"

"That's a lethal disease to dogs Mana."

"You were supposed to be here last night Mahad! I was waiting all night! Our step-father went out looking for you, you do realize that right?!" Mahad sighed.

"Mana, you need to get out here now. I couldn't help the fact that I got mugged last night but you can help with what happens to you right now so-" Before Mahad could say another word, Mana opened the door a crack so her eye was shown, along with small bits of her pink-and-blue polka dotted pajamas.

"You- You got… mugged?" Mahad nodded and Mana opened the door the rest of the way.

"You ready to go?" Mana started tracing circles with her toes on the floor.

"I guess I _was _acting a little nuts, wasn't I?" Mahad nodded and Mana threw her arms around his middle. "As long as you're right next to me the whole time, I'll be just fine." Mahad smiled and wrapped his arms around Mana's tiny torso.

"Well, that's good," Sara said. "Right Annie?' Sara turned towards her cousin, only to be met by the sight of Austin and Annabelle making out. "Oh get a room you two! This is a public hospital!"

"Really?" asked a very familiar voice purring into Sara's ear. "Then maybe you and I should go someplace more private." Sara started laughing and hit Seto's chest playfully.

"Stop it," she said.

* * *

>Night had fallen and Seto and Sara were sitting in their living room, Seto reading a book while Sara was biting a nail and staring at her cell phone on the table waiting for it to ring.<p><p>

"Will you relax? Mahad and Mana are perfectly fine." The phone rang and Sara almost jumped off the couch to answer it.

"Hello? Mahad! So how's Mana? She's in recovery? Great! So now, are you ready to explain what the heck happened last night?" She paused, nodding her head at regular intervals and pacing the floor. Seto sighed and returned to his book. "Say WHAT?! They said they were what?!" Seto jumped at his fiancé's screech. "But… I thought…Okay… Okay. Yea… I'll expect a call in the morning. Bye." She hung up, sat down and sighed.

"Anything you wish to share with the class?"

"Only the fact that Mahad was attacked by Rare Hunters and they challenged Mahad in order to prepare themselves for the upcoming Battle City Tournament!" Seto's eyes widened.

"What?"

"You heard me. Too many people know about this Tournament before it's even started. I don't like it." Seto nodded his head.

"Apparently, Kaiba Corp's got a leak."

"But who is the leak?" Seto shrugged.

"For once, I don't have an answer, and I don't like it."

* * *

><strong>Pheonix: It's Sunday the 11th. I have four more chapters to do tomorrow morning and afternoon after school and Tuesday morning! Man I wish I'd worked during October. Please review!<strong>


End file.
